Un gran amor
by sailor gaby
Summary: Flor y Max por fin se casaron ahora podran vivir su cuento de hadas con nuevas experiencias sean felices o tambien tristes.
1. Chapter 1

**Un gran amor**

**Prologo**

**Flor y Max por fin se casaron y ahora pueden ser felices los dos, aunque haya quienes pueden ser lastimarlos o incluso separarlos, pero el amor será más fuerte, y ellos vivirán un gran amor.**

**Estimados lectores: Bien aca les dejo un adelanto de un nuevo fanfics de mi serie preferida, muchos ya la deben conocer, hablo de el que no la conoce se la recomiendo en youtube esta disponible es una gran serie para reir, llorar etc, muchos incluidos yo querian una tercera temporada aqui esta mi historia solo espero que me apoye mis capitulos y comenten y den consejos jaja! .Pronto el primer comentario comentarios respecto a la historia por cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

**Atentamente marinero Gaby.**


	2. Hay un cuento

**Capítulo 1: `` Hay un cuento ''**

Despues de dar es si definitivo floricienta y su principe ya estaban casados ante la ley y ante ceremonia muy emotiva y la fiesta no era de esperar, una gran multitud de personas se dirigía al gran salón de fiestas de la antigua finca de max para disfrutar de Una gran fiesta.

Flor y Max estan probando las cosas dulces mientras conversan

-Condorito, esto esta exquisito

-Me alegro que te guste florcita, es una receta de Kricoragan

-Pense que en kricoangolandia solo comian una uva y una nuez cuando festejan algo!

-Bueno como ves hay muchas cosas que no sabias!

-Condorito no se burle de mi, o si no me divorcio! -Dice Flor haciendo una mueca

-Mi amor, ¿Sabes que?

\- ¿Que?

-Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas

-¡AY condorito !, lo amo

-Yo tambien, pero, ¿No me vas a tutear?

-No se, capaz que despues, ya veremos

-Huyy !, esa mirada me gusta mucho

-A mi me gustas vos mi condorito

-Me tutiaste, florcita me tutiaste

\- ¿Yo?

-Si mi amor ...

Justo en ese momento son interrumpidos por Ana

-Hijo, que bueno que los encuentro

\- ¿Qué pasa mamá?

\- ¿Que pasa doña Ana?

-Nada malo, es que estoy con Grimberg conversando y decidiendo volver a Kricoragan y el se va conmigo.

\- ¿Que?

\- ¿Qué dijiste mamá ?, ¿Te vas ?, pero .. ¿Cuándo lo decidiste?

-Hace unos dias

\- ¿Por que no me dijiste nada?

-Bueno hijito, es que con la organización de la boda y tu renuncia a la corona y lo demas no tuve tiempo

-Bueno no se que decir, ¿Cuándo viajas?

-Cuando vuelvan de su luna de miel

\- ¿Tan pronto?

-Y bueno ya estuve lo suficiente y ahora debo vivir yo

-HaY doña Ana, la vamos a extrañar

-Y yo a ustedes

Mientras tanto en la carcel

-Delfinita, chiquita, ¿En que pensas?

\- ¿Como la estara pasando Flor?

-Por favor !, deja de pensar en la cardo, debe estar feliz en ese maldito casamiento

-Mama, por favor es el dia mas feliz de su vida, por fin se caso

-Como si me importara, por mi que se tire de un puente

-Basta, deja a los demas ser feliz

-Nunca

-Delfina Santillan, Maria Laura Torres Oviedo, tienen una visita

\- ¿Visita ?, ¿A esta hora ?, ¿Quien?

-Yo mama

\- ¿Vos?

-Sofi-dice Delfina feliz

Mientras en la fiesta todos bailan y se divierten, tambien cantan la banda muy contentos.

Minutos despues Flor esta conversando con Titina

-Florcita, me siento feliz de que ahora se te cumplio tu sueño

-Gracias titi, me alegro que hayan llegado vamos

-No me lo perdia por nada, Damiancito no los recordo todo un mes

-Bueno pero tardó venir, eso es bueno

-No tanto

-Ay titi !, ¿Por que?

-Bueno Flor, es que a Raúl le confirmó solo cuatro días libres en el trabajo, bueno como llegamos hoy solo podemos estar dos días más

-¡Hay no !, ¿En serio?

-Si, asi es, bueno bata y sofi se quedan una semana, y bueno estas acompañada

-Si, pero bueno, igual gracias por haber venido, sos como mi segunda mamá

-Ay, Margarita estaria muy feliz de verte, lastima que no esta

-Si que esta, en mi corazon

-Lo sé, pero si me permite viajar a bailar un rato con mi marido

-Si anda titi

Titita se aleja y Max se acerca a Flor

-Estoy muy feliz, mi amor

-Yo tambien lo estoy

-Te amo, te tengo una sorpresa

\- ¿Para mi ?, ¿Una sorpresa ?, ¿Qué es?

-Espera a la luna de miel

-Osea en kricoangolandia

-No, porque no vamos a ir a ahi

\- ¿Paris?

-No

-España a, ya sabia

-Tampoco

\- ¿Inglaterra ?, ¿Vamos a conocer a la reina?

-No mi amor

-Ya se, una Italia

-Tampoco

\- ¿Portugal ?, para eso vamos a Brasil

-No, tampoco

\- Entonces?

-No te lo puedo decir, es sorpresa

-¡Ay condorito!

\- ¿Que'?

-Ahi viene mi abuela Nilda, vamos a saludarla

-¡Flor! ¡Florcita!

-Abuela Nilda aca estoy, ahi que lindo que viniste a mi casamiento

\- Como me iba a perder el casamiento de mi querida nieta y el conde, perdón mi nieto conde

-Nilda soy ex conde, ya renuncie a mi corona

-Pero ahora seras el principe de flor

-Bueno eso si

-Quiero darles mi regalo

\- ¿Regalo ?, Nilda no era necesario que se molestara

-Ay si es necesario, y tutiame, que no soy tan tan vieja

-Bueno como quieras

-Abuela Nilda, ¿Qué regalo es?

-Un viaje a Dinamarca, Suecia y a Suiza

-Ay gracias abue

-Gracias Nilda

-De nada

Mientras tanto en la carcel

\- ¿Que es lo que haces aca gorda?

-Mama, vine a verlas

\- ¿Vos no estabas en el casamiento de la cardo?

-Estoy, pero vine unos momentos, les tengo una noticia

-Haber, ¿Cual noticia estupida tenes?

-Estoy embarazada, voy a ser mamá

\- ¿QUE?

-Sofi, vas a ser mamá que alegria

-Gracias Delfi, ¿Vos mama ?, ¿No pensas decir nada?

-Si, tengo algo que decirte, ESTUPIDA!

-Mamá...

-Deja Delfi, estoy acostumbrada a los insultos de mamá

-Pero si sos una estupida !, te embarazaste de ese roñoso, el hijo de la gorda peluquera

-Ese roñoso como vos le decis se llama Damian, y si lo amo y mucho pero de vos se puede esperar cualquier insulto

-Sofia, hermana, yo estoy feliz por la noticia

-Gracias Delfi

-De nada, ahora les digo algo mas, me quedo con bata en Buenos Aires una semana, voy a venir a verlas

-¡NO, GORDA IMUNDA!

-Bueno debo volver al casamiento bata debe estar preocupado

-Chau hermanita

-Chau Delfi, chau mama

-Andate !, no quiero verte, nunca mas

-Como quieras mama! -Dice Sofia llendose triste

-Mama, no debes ser asi con Sofi, ella es buena

-No me interesa, no quiero mas a nadie, quiero volver al sur y alejarme de todos

\- ¿Cuando vas a limpiar tu alma?

-Nunca!

Mientras en la fiesta los chicos conversan

-No lo puedo creer, esta muy feliz Flor, y tambien Max, se merece ser feliz

-Lo se Franquito, sufrio mucho igual que nosotros

-Si Nico, me parece loco lo que me contaron, lo de Delfina y Lorenzo, nose si creerlo

-Demasiado loco, pero es cierto, ahora son buenos

\- ¿No habra sido una mentira de las suyas?

-No, yo la vi muy sincera ese dia, ademas hablo con el cura antes que la policía se la llevara, y encima ella misma se entrego

-Bueno, parece razonable eso, pero ¿La perdonaste?

-Bueno Franco yo no soy rencoroso, ademas no sirve estar siempre envenenado, si se arrepintio de verdad, bueno mejor perdonar y estar en paz conmigo mismo, y Flor la perdono y lo hize también por ella

-Nico tiene razon, yo la verdad que me costo creerle, pero decidi vivr sin rencor tambien, no es sano, se que les hizo daño a ustedes a Maia y un poco ami pero ya esta, borron y cuenta nueva

-Esta bien Facha, no te discuto eso, cada uno sabe, pero, ami me cuesta perdonarla, osea sufri mucho por culpa de ellos, yo puedo creerle que he cambiado, pero no se si podre perdonarla, por ahora, capaz mas adelante

-Te entendemos, que bueno que Julia y Mateo esten aca

-Bueno son parte ahora

-¿Asi es, Bata ?, ¿En que pensas?

-Ehh, nada solo, Sofia se tardo mucho

-Tranqui, ella sabe defenderse

-Si, pero mi gordi me preocupa mucho, esta embarazada no debe caminar mucho

-Bata, no hay que ser paranoicos

-Ya quisiera verte a vos tambien cuando Valen este embarazada

-Ja, falta para eso

-No se sabe !, estan re locos-dice Facha riendose

Mientras tanto las chicas conversan con Nata, Clara y Mirta

-Che, ¿De que habla los chicos?

-De seguro de nosotras Oli, jajaja!

-Ay Nata siempre adivinando

-Bueno Clara si es la verdad

-Nata, que bueno que vos y Tute hayan venido al casamiento de Flor y Max

-Bueno es obvio que no me lo voy a perder, y bueno Mati quiso por tus hermanos Flor y por Max, asi se sentían

-Que bueno !, ¿Se van a quedar mas tiempo?

-No mucho, cuatro días y nos volvemos a Londres

-Bueno por lo menos vinieron y es algo

-Yo vine con mi novio-dijo Mirta

-El era mi novio antes de naiki

-Es muy divino

\- ¿Y vos clara?

-Yo estoy con pipo Valen

-Ah por eso vino, pero, ¿Vas a quedarte mucho?

-No, pasado mañana volvemos a España

-Que lastima, pero bueno pasemola bien

-Che que raro que Sofia no haya venido, ¿No le habra pasado algo?

-Ay prima, se fue a ver a malala, obvio que algo le habra echo

-No exageres Maia

-Pero si ya la conoces

-Si per dijiste que son buenas ahora

-Delfina si pero malala no, si ayer le rompio todo el vestido a Flor

-Si me acuerdo, pero no hay que ser tan tan negativas

-Somos realistas-dados Maia

Mientras Flor y Max estan en la fiesta pasandola muy bien

-Condorito, ¿No deberia terminaresta fiesta asi estamos solitos?

-Si, pero deberiamos tener unas horas mas

-Ufa !, no quiero esperar mucho

-Yo tampoco mi amor

-Lo amo mucho

-Flor, me estableciste tuteando y ahora no, ¿Qué paso?

-Despues lo tuteo, ahora quiero saber algo

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Los trillis, ¿Dónde se quedan?

-Ellos en casa con Greta, los chicos

\- ¿Y nosotros?

-Bueno nos quedamos en esta finca, con evaristo y algunos empleados, mañana viajamos

-Ay que bueno, entonces estamos aca, ¿Donde dormimos?

-Donde era mi habitacion

-Per, usted dormia con gatos ahi

-No Floricita, yo cuando invitaba a alguien dormia en otro cuarto

-Bueno entonces si quiero mi condorito

-Yo tambien mi Florcita, te amo

-Yo tambien-ambos se dan beso

Mientras tanto los chiquis

-Que bueno que volviste Domi

-Y bueno, no me iva a perder el casamiento de Flor con el conde

-Con Max, se llama Max

-Bueno Max, parece que lo queres mucho

-Si, es mi hermano mayor ahora, lo re quiero, es mi amigo

-Si es re bueno, yo tambien lo quiero, y hasta mi mama se lleva bien con Max

-Que bueno,¿ Asi que te pusiste de novia Roby?

-Si, Lucas, esta ahi conversando con Martin y Solinda

\- ¿Ella quien es?

-La novia de tincho

-Todos de novios

-No, no

\- ¿Tomi ?, ¿Vos no?

-Nadie me da bola

-Bueno, si queres yo si

-Epa Tomi, ya vas a tener novia

-NO

\- ¿Quien va a tener novia?

-Tincho, Tomás y Dominick van a ser novios

-¡Un copado!

-No se te dije

-Bueno pensalo, no te enojes

-Que se yo!

-Bueno pero cuentenme todo lo que paso

-Es algo largo pero paso asi ...

Asi conversan y la fiesta siguen, se siguen divirtiendo hasta que por fin la fiesta culmina y todos los invitados se van retirando, dejan a la familia tambien que se estan por ir

-Te voy un extra ar Flor-dice Tomas

-Yo tambien! -Dice Martin

-Igual que yo !, ya vos tambien Max

-Vamos a volver pronto

-Lo se, pero igual vamos a extra arlos Flor

-No se preocupen, solos no van a estar

-Lo sé, cuida los pichonos, ya las bebotos suyos

-Ay Gretis, gracias

-Gracias Greta

-Bueno chicos, es hora de volver a la mansión

-¡Ay Franco no quiero irme!

-Vamos enano !, ellos tienen que descansar

-¿ No podemos quedarnos en la casa de Roby hoy?

-No se que dira Karina

-Por fis mami, dejalos

-Por mi esta bien!

-Upi, sos la mejor mami

-Bueno chicos vamos! -Dice Franco

-Si, vamos, que estoy feliz

-Ay Nico, esta feliz porque Valen atrapo el ramo

-Nooooo !, porque hoy todo es perfecto

Todos se rien y se despiden dejando a Max, Flor y Evaristo

-Mi señor, si me permite les voy a preparar el cuarto para que usted y la señorita, perdón la señora Florencia vayan a descansar

-Gracias Evaristo, mi amor vamos que te muestro la habitacion

-Bueno, vamos

Ambos van caminando por el pasillo caminando de la mano

-Bien, llegamos a mi antigua habitacion

-Condorito esto es hermoso

-Bueno, siempre fui algo exótico, hasta que te conocí a vos

-Me di cuenta, aunque creo que siempre lo supe

-Sabes algo, desde que te vi me senti distinto, vi esos ojos y me enamore

-Yo igual, no se pero me enamore mucho, yo quise al congelador, pero fue un lindo amor, un gran recuerdo

-Bueno estamos en el dia mas feliz de todos

-Bueno mi condorito ahora que estoy aca quiero cumplir con mi promesa

-Osea, ¿Me vas a tutear?

-Si

-Bueno hacelo que me muero que lo hagas

-Esta bien, mi condorito, sos el mas lindo y el mas hermoso, te amo y mucho

-Yo tambien te amo mi amor

-Yo vos vos

Ambos sedan un lindo beso y se diriguen a la cama y no paran de besar, y así comienza una linda y larga noche, como comienzo de un cuento de hada.

**Continuara ...**

**Estimados lectores**:** Bueno mi primer fic de floricienta, amo esta serie y ame la pareja de Max y Flor, bueno como mi primera historia de floricienta les pido que tengame paciencia y que me entiendan por quieren aconsejarme algo les voy a agradecer, espero que me dejen comentarios por favor, lean y cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


End file.
